He Makes Me Feel Like I'm Flying
by KataraYue
Summary: Older Kainora Fluff. (Also, yay for air puns.)


**Authors Note: **Kainora has overtaken my life. I wrote this in my history class earlier. Ooops...

His fingertips trace the outlines of my tattoos without looking- it's something he mindlessly does all the time. His eyes have gawked at the blue arrows engraved in my skin so many times that now, it's second nature for him to know where they are. The arms of the neo-airbender outfits press tight against our bodies and it's a wonder my father even lets me wear it. It accentuates the curves of my hips, my toned stomach that is only contoured by the distinct outline of my breasts. I catch Kai staring at me in this tight bodysuit, but I do the same. His broad defined body shows just the same in his outfit; his wide shoulder, his muscled back, and the strong outline of his abs. I run my fingers over his stomach, gawking at the distinct outline of his abs, as I lay wrapped in his arms. The musky woodsy air infiltrates my nose, while Lefty, Kai's sky bison, rolls around in the stream, cooling off from the summer heat. Our boots lay near the stream, next to our abandoned picnic basket, as we lay on a thin orange blanket that barely separates us from the dried, browning grass beneath us. The large leafy trees protect us from the beating sun, but the blaring, sticky heat is still present. Beads of sweat beat down the side of his face, so I create a light breeze, halfheartedly.

I lean my head on Kai's shoulder and nothing could make this moment sweeter. We laugh, poking fun at the world around us to distract us from the tenuous peace. At only 16 years-old, I have seen four wars, three of which I've fought in. Being one of the few airbenders and a direct descendent of Avatar Aang continuously makes my family a target.

Our eyes lock, and my stomach bounces from the sweet, loving way his eyes caress mine. The innocent catch of an eye, soon turns to desperation, as Kai cheekily smiles and gently presses his lips to mine. The heat rises to my cheeks and I feel like I'm flying, only to be grounded as he pulls me closer to him, with his hand secured around my waist. My senses awaken; I lose my hands in his hair, as we tangle in each other. Nothing else seems to matter- my duties all seem so nominal, compared to how I feel with Kai pressed so close to me. Even if it's just for this moment, he is all that matters because it's just the two of us. For a moment, we part resting our foreheads on one another's.

For a second, we part; our foreheads against each other, my hands messing with his hair, and his arms keeping me laying atop him. "I love you, Jinora," he says with his eyes locked on me. I begin to blush- it's not like he hasn't said it a hundred times before or that we haven't been twisted in each other's arms before. It's the combination of everything- the secluded wooded area we snuck off to that only we know about, the way he's looking at me like I'm the only person that matters to him, the way he so gently touches me, and cares for me. The way he loves me can be a bit overwhelming at times, in the best way possible. I crash my lips against his, and his hold on me strengthens.

Kai isn't my "Prince Charming" or my "Knight in Shining Armor"- he's unbalanced, constantly tripping over his own two feet, he likes to skip out on airbending practices, and then brag about how much better he is compared to everyone else. But, I'd prefer Kai to any princely type, with devilishly good looks any day because he's real. As much as I enjoy those grandiose fairy tales and historical novels, they're nothing but words inscribed on paper. Books can take my mind away from the situation, but so can Kai, and Kai understands me in every way imaginable. Books are great, don't get me wrong, but they can't hold me when I'm sad, comfort me when I'm unsure, wipe away my tears, or reassure me when everything seems wrong. They don't take me on spontaneous picnics, kiss away my troubled thoughts, or love me unconditionally. But, then again, books can't blow wind in my face, wake me up in the middle of the night, challenge me to races, or get me in trouble for sneaking off the island in the middle of the night. Even so, I'd take this hardheaded, troublemaker, with ridiculously hypnotizing lips over anyone else, any day. Kai is anything but perfect, however he's mine, and I love him.

Once again, we're tangled in one another. "How is it possible for you to be this beautiful?"  
"How is possible for you to be this corny, Kai?"

"I know, but that's why you love me." He says confidently, raising an eyebrow.

"I can't deny that," I say smiling with a blush spread across my cheeks.

His breath is hot against my neck as he leaves a trail of kisses. I lose myself in his needy touch. I don't want to forget this moment, or any moment, I spend with him. We indulge in our senses, letting ourselves singularly focus on one another. Love stories are great, but the thing is they are just that- stories. But real love is so much more incredible. It's real and powerful. It's beautiful and weird. Love doesn't happen automatically, it takes time to grow and flourish, and I know that our love has many more stories to tell.


End file.
